The present disclosure relates to a camera unit and a multimedia information appliance including the camera unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a camera unit capable of reducing the number of memories and improving image quality, and a multimedia information appliance including the camera unit.
As additional applications and capabilities are developed for mobile communication devices, secondary functions unrelated to wireless communications, such as camera modules or units, multimedia players, and the like, are being added to mobile communication devices. Further, the scope of functionality of the camera units has broadened through improvement of display screens of the mobile communication device, as well as implementation of high-speed communication. That is, the supply of mobile communication devices equipped with camera units is steadily increasing, and the performance of the camera units (e.g., pixel density, etc.) mounted in the mobile communication units is improving.
A typical camera unit includes an image sensor, an Image Signal Processor (ISP), and an application processor. Generally, the image sensor converts optical signals received from a lens unit into electrical signals, and outputs the electrical signals. The ISP converts the electrical signals output from the image sensor into image signals, and the application processor processes the image signals received from the ISP.